Hinako Inui
Hinako Inui (乾 日向子 Inui Hinako), is one of the respected legends of both her former school and Tootsuki Academy Alumni, the few excel students who graduated with flying colors with both excel cooking and incredible talent. which she owned her restaurant after her fame has spread around Japan. Despite her status however, Inui is a happy-go-lucky and cherish chef who seems focus on the talents without any background discrimination which she saw both Takumi Aldini and Sōma Yukihira as a potential talent chef to have promising chef in their future. Appearance Inui has a very long hair and a skinny figure. Unlike her fellow alumni who wear the official chef uniform, Inui was wearing her traditional Japanese chef with the apron covered her torso until her knee. Personality Like most of the alumni 10, Inui took the quality of the food very serious for the food's freshness and the taste. Fame for her nickname as the Mist Queen during her admission in the academy, Inui is able to know the quality of the food by just nibble it of her lips alone before she could put it into her mouth. With this kind rare ability, she can easily tell of the quality of the food before finally eating them and most of ordinary students have a hard time or effort to impress this unpredictable legend. At the same time, Inui is also sadistic who seemly enjoy making crude jokes for her personal entertainment (her odd stipulation for Takumi and Soma's duel is one of the example). Behind her mature, calm, serious and professional personality however, Inui is rather childish and easily disoriented whenever she confused of either decision making or found something not fair for her case. Considered as a joke member among the legends, Inui actually make several jokes to cheer her peers and kouhai, especially Megumi, whenever they looked stress, though some of her jokes might found irritating and too crude to others, such as Shinomiya who thought that Inui's praised over Megumi's food may pampered the innocent rookie whom he disqualified. However despite her cherry attitude may irritating and even scary(especially Megumi due to her odd affection just because Megumi is cute), Inui is actually benevolent and gentle whom she was beloved by the peers and students around her. Plot Background Inui was known as the "Mist Queen" by several due to her unpredictable taste for food and her stern judgement about the food without adding some processed ingredients. Inui's rare talents, ability know the quality of the food by just nibble the piece of the food before she could put it into her mouth, had made her both respected and feared by the peers and students around her. After Inui admission in the academy, she was graduated and became one of the prestige Ten Alumni after her unpredictable reputation spread the entire Japan and owned her restaurant named Kirinoya. During one of Shinomiya's flashbacks, Inui last moment in the academy as she is graduated in the academy and yet reluctant to be separated with her fellow future alumni, Shinomiya who is fly to France. With Shinomiya out of her picture, Inui and the others went separated ways and chased their each other dreams to becoming the best in what they do. Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc Inui is one of the Alumni Ten who attended the Tootsuki Training Camp at the Tootsuki Resort, and before the camp is officially commenced, she and her fellow alumni, Donato Gotouda, embraced one of the rookie, Tadokoro Megumi, who see her as cute like a teddy bear until Donato break her up that their former mentor, Roland Chapelle is extremely angry towards her for neglect her position. Thus she left with the other Alumni Ten for the camp commenced after Doujima finished his speech and she began to work her role by handling the first round which Soma group in. First Round Inui was in charged for the first round of the camp and she gave the Japanese Cuisine made an natural ingredients the main theme of her test. She is also presented the limited area as the main stage briefly told the students that they have to collect the raw ingredients within the restricted areas only .While Takumi requested Inui over the duel with his nemesis, Inui asked about the relation of his duel with the assignment, literary chagrined Takumi in unusual embarrassment in front of his rival and his twin sibling, who giggled over Takumi's embarrassment. While observing the students progresses of searching for the natural ingredients, Inui remarked that the panic mind of the students in sudden death scenario would made them easily prone to making unexpected mistakes and losing direction, clarified that the assignment is a mere elimination test game where the students with doubt and panic will never passed the camp. While most of the students(including Team Soma and the Aldini Twins) returned with their collected ingredients, Inui was the first witnessed the amazing team work of the Aldini Twins's and their skills in their creation Aldini Style Japanese Grilled Aigamo, their first masterpiece to be tested. As she first eat the dish, as she would imagine that she would actually dance with a duck. While most of the students skeptic towards Takumi's Salsa Verde(Italian sauce), Inui told everyone that the Takumi's version of Salsa Verde''sauce is used by ''Uruka(the Japanese ingredients that took more than a week period prepared) instead of salted anchovy and impressed that Takumi could convert original Italian ingredients into the Japanese to match the taste of the theme. Through her impression the Aldini Twin passed the test, Inui approved over Takumi's challenge between both Soma and Takumi that which the loser had to bark like a dog, much to both Soma and Takumi's intimidated to her sadistic nature. Inui was then asked by Soma if he can make any dish as long as the ingredients around the area, which she replied yes as her answer. Little did she and others know, her favorite Kaki-Peanuts snack was snatched by Soma; seemly found his eureka had found his eureka for his dish which making herself cry like a little girl whose doll was snatch from a bully. And even after Soma left for more ingredients, Inui continued to cry in confusion while Takumi stood in awe as he held her snack in his hands.With Soma went outdoors, Inui already judged more than half of the students and it seems that only the Aldini Twins and some few students passed the test. Until the return of Soma and Megumi,Inui seemly amazed by Soma's creative dish by using her favorite snacks to make his masterpiece of his own, Yukihira Style Char Okiage and as she tasted the food Inui unexpected found the food delicious which later remarked handsomely over the both talents;Takumi's wide knowledge about the alternative ingredients even in the restricted areas, while Soma's unexpected creativity using her snack as his main ingredient to make his dish;intrigued more on Soma's defying courage to create his dish even there is some challenging difficulties, making a true definition of chef's determination. With her impression over Soma's dish, Inui qualified both Soma and Megumi into the first round. After passed both Takumi and Soma dish, Inui is still confused over which food is the best when asked by an anxious Takumi, who was desperate for the results. The demand answers from the Aldini genius and the Yukihira expert was so stressful, that almost made Inui having a hard time to decide which dish is the best. Inui remained disoriented over the decision until Shinomiya angrily called her via the cell phone that she took a very long time to going back to the headquarters. Inui was then left both Soma and Takumi with more question than answers as she declared that the duel as a no contest, which means that both Soma and Takumi. Before she left, Hinako told both boys that the next duel, she herself became the jury and her quick departure had made both boys dumbfounded, who realized that they were toyed by Inui's indecisive decision(Soma somehow relaxed about the decision but not for Takumi who didn't accept the match as a draw. And this decision led Takumi issued an inevitable Shokugeki challenge to Soma as the final resort to settle their rivalry). Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud Main Article:[[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]] Though not in charge of her favorite kouhai second round, Hinako joined Doujima to settle the ruckus between Soma and Shinomiya when Soma's bold Shokugeki challenge against Shinomiya had spreed around the hotel, which both sides were summoned to Doujima office to settle their feud. As Inui tasted the Megumi's dish, which Shinomiya classify as failure, she found it delicious and also protested over Shinomiya's judgement is too poor, much to an irritation to Shinomiya. As Shinomiya refused to acknowledge Megumi's food even after Doujima words, Inui would protest over crude decision as she see. Her argument with Shinomiya would led Doujima announced the Unofficial Shokugeki as he had the reluctant Shinomiya accepted the battle. In order make this Shokugeki battled in fair and square, Hinako were forced to be the sole audience while she was put into the ropes on the chair to watch the Shokugeki. As Megumi began to shaken her confidence due to Doujima's additional stakes, Inui is the only alumni to cheer her up while continued arguing with Shinomiya about changing his perspective. In the same time, she also witnessed When the Shokugeki time is over, Inui was released from the ropes while still lamenting about the , which initially make the Vegetable Magician irritated and teased instead . As she and the other taste the dish, While it is Team Soma's turn to present their masterpiece, the Rainbow Terrine, Hinako was able to recognized that dish which caused Megumi disqualified, which made her intrigued over the dish further. As all of the judges including Inui dine on the dish, she found the texture of the dish delicious while sensed comfort while eating the dish . The dish is so delicious that caused Inui called Megumi as the Vegetable , with Donato's and Sekimori's as their. During the voting time for both Shinomiya and Team Soma's dish, Hinako remained as the until. She is also joined the other As Megumi explained her reason for add the Allspice inside her Rainbow Terrine is to make sure her customer enjoy the food, Inui was cried over Megumi's warm heart intention along with Donato, with Mizuhara teased her that Megumi is her favorite type of kouhai, lead to Inui uncharacteristic embarrassment. As Shinomiya finally repented over his pass mistreatment to his customers and his crew, Inui included her surprising vote to Team Soma over the dish and her vote would led Doujima announced the Shokugeki is a draw. Just as Shinomiya smiled in intrigued manner for the first time his life, Hinako teased Shinomiya and wonder if he has changed his heart, which ended being clawed by an irritated Shinomiya. Post Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud and After Camp Shinomiya is seen he is along side with his fellow alumni as the main chef for the Banquet for Victors and served his famed dishes to the qualified 628 students, who finally pass the entire camp course after the tremendous stress. In the same time, Hinako seemly proud over both Soma and Megumi is among these 628 students while hoping that Soma and Megumi had learned their lesson after his infamous Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud and Doujima's golden quote. After the camp is officially over, Hinako is among the Alumni halt Shinomiya over to wait for her "request" before she says her goodbye to Megumi and Soma, while she tempted to recruit Megumi as her part of her kitchen crew. Just as both rookies left the hotel, Hinako would then ask Shinomiya if she can help him to reach his goal to make the "Shino's" as a 3 Star Restaurant, which ended being irritated as Shinomiya would hire her as his "slave"( part of Shinomiya's rare joke.) in his restaurant; seemed that Soma's daring yet suicidal Shokugeki challenge had revived Shinomiya's former charisma. Cooking Style Inui's cooking style would preferred to the Japanese traditional style/ known as Washi. She also believed that the raw food without processed and naturally made without dangerous perverseness would made the food taste naturally good. Clubs *None, after her graduation she became the main chef and the owner of her own Japanese Restaurant,"Kirinoya" . Gallery Trivia *Among all of the Alumni Ten, Inui is the first (includes Doujima) alumni that could recognize Soma's creativity and innovation as well with and Megumi's cooking. Though it seems that she is also one of the who attached to Megumi with seeing Megumi as a cute person due to Megumi's timid yet innocent figure. *It is due to her cheekiness and cunning, Inui can be unpredictable which even the students who respected her found her cheekiness irritating and her fellow Alumni. *In one of her imagination while tasting Shinomiya's Chou Farci, Inui was cosplayed as a magical girl from Pretty Cure/Sailormoon series. Navigation Category:Support Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Chef Category:80th Generation Students